Fury's First Life
by IrisFrostfeather
Summary: Fury spends one year of her life in the Rainforest Kingdom. Everything is peaceful until a prophecy is revealed in her dreams. Fury must find the last griffin queen heir,who will rise and bring the war to an end. But how? Fury didn't even know another griffin existed! Join Fury as she travels trough the land, seeking the missing princess.
1. Prolouge

**I do not own wings of fire.**

**Prologue**

Somewhere between the rainforest kingdom and the mud kingdom, raced a small golden griffon. She was flying away from a dragon… A _few_ dragons.

Following close behind, was a trio of heavily armored Skywing guards. They were chasing the terrified creature. Beating her wings franticly, the golden griffon flew into the thick, fluffy, clouds. There she was safe. Though only for a little while.

Below the clouds, three frustrated Skywing soldiers yelled at each other. "We can't let her get away! Queen Phoenix will have our heads!" And it was true; everybody knew that the Skywing Queen had a gruesome reputation of mounting dragon heads on her bedroom wall. The soldiers shivered. "Come on, we can't let her get away with the egg!" The dragons shot off, tracking the griffon's spicy scent.

The small griffon was cruising through the clouds. She was sure she had lost the guards. Three Skywing heads poked through the clouds, leaving the griffon paralyzed. She couldn't believe how wrong she was about the guards.

With a screech the griffon bolted away. Too late. The lead solider had already dislodged his spear and it pierced through the clouds, wounding the runaway griffon. The griffon started to fall.

While she plummeted, her pursers franticly tried to stop the griffon from falling. Queen Phoenix had wanted the griffon back alive. But most of all, she wanted the griffon's possession: the last griffon heir.

Long ago, griffons had ruled Pyrhia until a new species came. Dragons. Afraid there wasn't enough territory to share, the two sides constantly fought, shedding much blood.

The dragons, being more powerful and advanced, won. But not every last griffon had died. A few survived and hid, rebuilding their army once more. The Queens soon realized this and started to send out search parties to find the last griffon heir.

At last, Queen Phoenix's guards had spotted a suspicious griffon, carrying a golden egg. And now they nearly had her.

The griffon felt much pain and guilt as she plummeted to the ground. The spear had drawn a lightning shaped scar into her back and a river of blood was created in the sky. She began to close her eyes._ Is this it?_ The griffon though regretfully. _Is the last griffon heir supposed to die?_

But suddenly a burning sensation filled up inside of her. It spread through her body, nurturing and healing her. She felt…hopeful.

The griffon snapped her eyes open. She knew what to do: Save the egg. The words repeated inside of her, insisting for her to continue.

Tall trees loomed below her and she quickly made up a plan. Spreading her ruffled tawny wings, the griffon lowered herself to a thick tree branch. _Save the egg._ Dizzily, yet determined, she flew off the branch and landed on the ground, trotting clumsily towards the Rainwing village.

The griffon Queen depended on her. She had to keep the egg safe. But she couldn't right now. She was too weak and bound to die soon. When she reached the Rainwing village, no one was awake, just as she had planned. She went straight to the nursery and quietly snuck in.

Warm drafts of air blew into the nursery. The griffon sighed. There were many eggs here. All brightly colored, some big, some small.

The last royal griffon would be safe here and raised as a Rainwing. She knew for certain this time, no doubts at all, that the tiny creature inside the egg she held would like it here. After all, the Rainwings were a peaceful tribe. They hated war and often went against it. They would not hurt a baby griffon.

The griffon was content. She had done her job and now her life was complete. _I saved the egg._ The griffon thought.

She then dragged herself away, so that she could lie beneath the mango tree.

_Live well. _The griffon thought. _Live well, and fulfill your duty as the last griffon heir._

And with that thought, the griffon closed her eyes, letting her life seep out of her.


	2. Chapter 1 :Learing to climb trees

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wings of Fire.**

**Chapter 1**

"Here, dig your claws into the bark!" Fury looked at the looming tree before her then to her mentor. "Come on, try it, climbing trees are fun!" Fury swallowed. Tenderly, she put a claw on the tree's surface. "What do I do now?"

Her mentor (a RainWing dragon) Spring, smiled and grabbed the griffons claw and hooked it into the bark. "There you go, now hook all of your clawws onto the wood." Fury did what she was told. "Yes, now keep going, yeah! You got it!"

Fury soon realized that she was five feet in the air, clinging onto the tree. _This is awesome! _Fury now didn't have to lift her head to look at her gaurdian, she had to look down. She grinned. Wanting to go higher, Fury continued upward tiward the up most branches of the tree. "Fury come down it's time to go home." Home. Home was boring, so it could wait. "One second, I want to see the top!"Fury climbed onto a tree branch and puffed out a breath. Wow, this activity is fun, but tiring! Suddenly, a idea popped into Fury's mind. Maybe she could jump off the tree, spread her wings and - fly!

To an almost one year old griffon, it seemed like a very intelligent plan.

"One, two, three!" Taking a giant leap the tiny griffon sprang into the air. For a mement Fury felt wierd and excited. The happt griffon looked down. When she saw the ground below her, Fury quickly whipped out her minature wings.

For a second, she was gliding peacefully through the sky, high up in the air. But then, a gust of wind knocked her off balance and she fell through the clouds.

"Heeeeeelppp!" Down on the ground, Spring heard the little griffon's cry. _Oh great, what is she up to now?_

With a flash of jade green and tangerine wings, the dragon was up in the air looking for the child.

Just above the trees, a little girffon was tumbling through the air.

_Think Fury, think!_ But Fury had no idea how to save herself.

But luckily, her mentor was just below her and dashed to the rescue.

After that "accident" Fury was grounded for a week.

"No more eating ghost peppers for a week!" The little griffon drooped her wings sadly. "I'm sorry I won't do it again."

Spring's scales turned from red to yellow. "Follow me then, we are going home to eat lunch."

Fury and her mentor galloped through the forest on a faded stone trail.

Different colored birds swooped by, chirping thier own unique sing. A long-tailed pink cockatou caught the little griffon's eye.

"Tweet!" It said. "Tweet, tweet." The little bird gracefully "swam" between tree trunks and branches.

Fury was envious. Why couldn't she fly? She desperatly wanted to feel the wind in her feathers, and the warm sun on her back again. But if she did, she would probably never eat her favorite food again!

Since it had rained the day before, the sickly sweet smell of flowers reached her nose as soon as she stepped onto the front porch of her house.

_Peesh. Flowers made her nose tickleish. _Fury looked up at the wooden stairs circling around the Mango tree. Small shards of glass hung on branches, flashing in the sunlight. They were supposed to keep the woodpeckers and woodchucks away. (Just in case they decided to have Mango tree as a meal!) In the emerald crown of the tree sat a medium sized house.

The dragon and the griffon climbed the creaky stairs. Fury's stomach grumbled loudly. "You must be hungrey! Come on lets go get something to eat." Spring heaved open the large front door.

The two animals were suddenly greeted by a gush of warm air. "Baking bananas, its **hot** in here!" With that, the Rainwing's scales turned from scarlet red to gold. "We better ear outside, come on." Fury followed her mentor into the kitchen.

There, Spring opened the refrigorator. (The refrigorator was a box of unmeltable ice!) Bright fruits and vegtables filled the top component to the brim.

Spring reached in and grabbed a couple of fruits. "Today I wil teach you the names of these fruits." Fury nodded and drooled. She couldn't wait to eat them.

The griffon and the dragon were sitting under a shady tree. Layed out before the pair, was a soft moss picnic cloth. Fury looked around. Brightly colored neon butterflies swarmed around her, resting on iridisent flower petals. A bright orange monark lazily fluttered onto Fury's gold beak. (Remember she's a griffon!)

Again, the griffon felt sad. She really wanted to learn how to fly. _Maybe another day._

Fury yawned. The startled butterfly flew away. In the drowsy afternoon, all she wanted to do was take a nap. "Hey silly, wake up!" The young griffon snapped awake. "Wha?" Spring rolled her eyes. "Okay now, do you know the name of this fruit?"

Fury's guardian was pointing to a round sunset colored object. The child shook her head.

"That is a papaya." Papaya. _Remember that Fury!_

After lunch, the little griffon now knew the size, shape, color, and taste of tweleve different fruits. Keylime, star fruit, tangelo, clawmentine, kumba, dragonberry, mango, rambutan, passion grape, custard apple, blue cherry, and last of all, (her favorite) fire pear. Yum!

Now it was nap time for Spring. Drowsily, Fury's mentor flew up onto a wooden platform lined with orchids and morning glory vines.

Imediently, the RainWing started to snore. With a sigh, Fury cuddled up next ot Spring's sky blue scales, and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
